Cool Duda's
by asifahputri
Summary: Hanya beberapa Duda keren yang sedang mencari istri untuk keinginan sang anak.


Terlihat disebuah restoran beberapa namja yang tampak tidak bersemangat. Hanya padangan kosong yang mereka beri dan sesekali menghela nafasnya.

"Huh...kemana lagi aku akan mencari nya" gumam seseorang bertubuh jangkung bertelinga peri.

"Apa lagi kata taehyung" tanya seorang nama berwajah bak malaikat.

"Dia kembali meminta ibu, kemana aku mencari nya"ucap chanyeol.

"Perawan atau janda" tanya sehun.

"Aissh mana aku tau, mana ngerti dia"ucap chanyeol menggerutu.

"Kita memang senasib"ucap namja bernama kris.

"Shopia terus saja merengek ingin ketempat ibunya" ucap kris.

"guys"ucap seorang namja bernama kai.

"Wae" balas mereka serentak.

"Liat keluar deh"ucap kai. Mereka bingung dengan ucapan kai, tapi merasa penasaran mereka melihat keluar.

"Ada apa, hanya 6 yeoja yang berjalan" ucap suho.

"Doa kita terkabul" ucap kai.

"Apa maksudmu kamjong" tanya chanyeol tak mengerti.

"Coba aja wanita itu, mana tau dia mau menjadi ibu kontrak" ucap kai.

"Waah ide bagus, baiklah aku setuju" ucap sehun.

"Baiklah, cari data mereka" ucap chanyeol.

"Baik"ucap kai.

Sehabis makan direstoran tersebut, para duda keren ini keluar dari sana dan balik keperusahaan masing-masing.

Chanyeol side

Chanyeol sampai di Park Company. Setiba diloby banyak yang menyapanya dan banyak yang mengagumi ketampanannya.

"Annyeong tuan Park" ucap seorang yeoja berpakaian sexy, dia sekretaris chanyeol.

'Cih jalang, lo kira gue suka dengan tubuh lo, dasar kurap' batin chanyeol.

"Wae, apa ada sesuatu"tanya chanyeol datar.

"Isssh kenapa tuan seperti itu, aku hanya ingin menawarkan sesuatu" ucap sekretaris bernama helena.

"Apa" tanya chanyeol.

"Aku hanya ingin menawarkan tubuh ku ini,pasti tuan mau kan" tanya helena. Perkataan tersebut membuat chanyeol menganga.

"Dasar jalang, keluar dari sini" ucap chanyeol.

"Wae, tuan nggak suka dengan tubuhku ini"tanya helena.

"Bitch, kau kupecat" ucap chanyeol.

"M-mwo" ucap nya terkejut.

"Keluar dari ruangan saya jalang besar, dasar kurap" ucap chanyeol. Helena yang merasa dipermalukan keluar dengan pasrah.

"Huh" chanyeol menghela nafasnya dan menekan tombol pada intercom disebelahnya.

"Carikan saya sekretaris baru"

Tit tit

Sehun side

Setiba dikantor sehun langsung mengerjakan beberapa pekerjaannya,tapi belum lama hp nya berbunyi.

"Halo" jawab sehun.

"Apa ini orang tua dari luna" tanya seseorang diseberang sana.

"Ne ada apa" tanya sehun.

"Aaah anak anda sedang berada dirumah saya tuan, saya melihatnya tadi dibully sama temannya dan saya tidak tega karena itu saya bawa dia kerumah saya" ucap yeoja tersebut.

"Oh baiklah saya akan kesana dimana alamatnya"tanya sehun.

"Di jl. Gangnam no.94" ucap nya.

"Aah baiklah"

Tiit tiit

Sehun menutup laptopnya dan menyambar jasnya dan keluar dengan buru-buru dari ruangannya.

Skip time

Sehun telah sampai didepan rumah tersebut, dengan yakin ia memencet bel tersebut.

Ting tong

Klek

'Manis'

Kai side

Saat ini duda bernama kai ini sedang termenung memikirkan yeoja yang tadi ia lihat.

"Mereka manis-manis" gumamnya.

Klek

Kai menoleh saat terdengar suara pintu ruangannya terbuka. Dan datanglah seorang balita dengan yeoja dipegangannya.

"Appa liat aku bawa siapa" ucap anak si kai.

'Dia kan yeoja itu' batin kai.

"Siapa dia"tanya kai pada anaknya.

"Dia tante cantik, tadi jisung ketemu sama tante ditaman" ucap jisung.

"Annyeonghaseyo" yeoja itu membungkuk sopan.

"Siapa namamu" tanya kai lembut.

"Nama saya Do" tapi disaat yeoja ini ingin memperkenalkan namanya ucapannya terpotong karena mendengar suara.

Kruuuk krrruk

"Jisung kamu lapar" tanya kai.

"Eummh ne appa, tadi bekal jisung udah habis" ucap jisung.

"Ya sudah ayo kita pergi makan, hmmm nona apa anda ingin ikut makan dengan kami"tanya kai.

"Aniyo tuan, saya sebaiknya langsung pergi saja. Eummh kalau begitu saya pergi dulu tuan" ucap yeoja tersebut.

"Aah ne, terima kasih telah mengantarkan jisung" ucap kai.

"Ne sama-sama"

Suho side

Saat ini suho sedang duduk diruang kerjanya, tiba-tiba saja hp nya berbunyi dengan segera ia mengangkatnya.

"Ia ada apa bi" tanya suho.

"Tuan gawat tuan" ucap seorang maid terlihat khawatir.

"Ada apa bi, tolong bicara yang jelas"ucap suho.

"Tuan muda di-dia tertabrak" ucap maid tersebut.

"M-mwo, dimana sekarang" tanya suho gemetar.

"Di Seoul hospital tuan" ucapnya. Suho segera mematikan hp nya dan berlari menuju parkiran untuk menaiki lamborgininya.

Skip time

Setiba dirumah sakit, suho berlari sekencang-kencangnya menuju ruang gawat darurat.

Setiba disana ia melihat seorang yeoja dan pembantu dirumahnya.

"Bi gimana keadaan anson"tanya suho.

"Saya belum tau tuan" ucap maid tersebut.

"Mi-mianhe" ucap yeoja tersebut.

"Kamu siapa" tanya suho.

"Sa-saya yang tidak sengaja menabrak anak anda, maafkan saya tuan" ucap yeoja tersebut.

"Apa anda bisa menyetir eoh, anda punya mata bukan" ucap suho marah.

"Pu-punya tuan, maafkan saya" ucap yeoja tersebut berkali-kali.

"Huh pergi" ucap suho dingin. Yeoja itu tersentak dan mengankat kepalanya.

"Ne, maaf sekali lagi" setelah mengucapkan itu yeoja tadi pergi.

Klek

"Bagaimana keadaan anak saya dok" tanya suho.

"Dia tak apa, hanya tergores sedikit" ucap dokter.

"Boleh saya melihatnya dok" tanya suho.

"Tentu silahkan" suho masuk kedalam ruang tersebut dan melihat anaknya yang sedang memencet lukanya.

"hei jangan dipencet nanti tambah sakit" ucap suho.

"Dad? Mana tante manis tadi" tanya anson.

'Tante manis, aah apa dia' batin suho.

"Oooh dia sudah pulang sayang" ucap suho.

"Yaaah"

"Hei besok kita ketemu lagi dengannya gimana" ucap suho.

"Jinjja, baiklah dad"

Kris side

Setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya kris segera keluar dari ruangannya dan berjalan menuju parkiran untuk menaiki mobilnya.

Kris memutuskan untuk segera pulang, ia ingin segera ketemu dengan anak perempuannya tersebut.

Setiba dirumah kris sedikit terkejut karena mendengar suara dari ruang tengah, karena penasaran kris melangkahkan kaki panjang kesana. Dan disana ia melihat sang anak sedang bermain dengan seorang yeoja tinggi dan manis menurut kris.

"Daddy" teriak shopia ketika melihat kris. Kris terbuyar dari lamunannya.

"Hei anak daddy, apa kamu merindukan daddy" tanya kris.

"Eummm, you know dad, tadi ibu guru mengantarkan shopia pulang" ucap shopia.

"jinjja, jadi apa itu guru shopia" tanya kris.

"Eumm manis bukan dad, dia baik" ucap shopia.

'Iya manis, apa shopia ingin dia menjadi ibu untuknya'batin kris.

"Annyeonghaseyo" sapa yeoja tersebut.

"Aah annyeong" balas kris.

"Eummm tuan wu seperti nya saya harus pulang, ini udah sore" ucap yeoja tersebut.

"Eoh ne, terima kasih telah mengantarkan shopia" ucap kris.

"Ne, eumm kalau begitu saya pamit" ucap yeoja tersebut.

"Dad buat dia menjadi mommy shopia" ucap shopia disaat yeoja tersebut sudah menghilang.

"Eoh, aah akan daddy pikirkan"

Chen side

"Appa" panggil seorang balita berumur 3 tahun. Chen yang sedang menelfon mematikan sesaat dan mengatakan pada orang tersebut nanti sambung lagi.

"Ada apa hmmm"tanya chen sembari menggendong anaknya dan meletakkan dipangkuannya.

"Tadi daemi bertemu dengan bidadari" ucap daemi anak chen.

"Jinjja, gimana bentuknya" tanya chen

"Dia cantik appa, manis, dia seperti tupai kekeke" ucap daemi sembari tertawa.

"Tupai? Apa kamu maksud yang canti itu hewan" tanya chen.

"Aniyo...dia cantik appa, eummh appa besok ayo kita cari tante itu dan buat dia jadi eomma daemi" ucap daemi.

'Buat jadi eomma daemi, apa aku harus melakukan itu'

Tbc

Ini chap pertama. Gimana menurut kalian seru nggak.

Jika seru aku lanjutin, jika tidak aku unpublish.

Jika menurut kalian seru harap voment ya


End file.
